The specific aims are: 1) To determine if treatment of growth retarded renal transplant recipients with Nutropin will result in acceleration of growth velocity and improvement in standardized height (SDS). 2) To determine if treatment of pediatric renal transplant recipients with Nutropin will resuslt in the a) development or progression of acute allograft dysfunction or chronic rejection b) allograft injury c) changes of expression of cytokines c) the development of a significant increase in adverse events. We hypothesize that administration of recombinant human growth hormone (rhGH) to children following transplantation does not accelerate the progression to chronic allograft dysfunction.